A Sexy Striptease
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: L asks Raito to give him a striptease, but just how will the brunette react? Even more important, will he do it? And what will happen if our favorite detective finds himself unable to control his urges? The underlining has been fixed, by the way!


_**For Kami's sake, I've had entirely too much motivation for fanfiction given to me over the last few days. Heehee, and it's all thanks to a certain friend of mine, who inspired the idea behind this short little yaoi fanfic….and a few other ones as well. Thanks go out to him, and I hope you guys really enjoy this story! I know I did!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, quite obviously, and I wish I did. *sob* Oh well, at least there's always fanfic to comfort me!**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I want Raito-kun to give me a striptease."

Raito stopped dead in his tracks, his fingers grazing over the buttons of his shirt he'd been about to remove in preparation for retiring to bed. "Wha--what?"

L, who'd been staring at him, his panda eyes gradually growing bigger and bigger, gave Raito a clumsy smile and pointed to the clothes he'd just been getting ready to shed. "Raito-kun has never given me a striptease before. I would like very much for him to give me one."

"…..where the fuck did you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"The internet, Raito-kun. I read about it on a website."

Raito frowned at him. "Ryuuzaki, have you been looking up porn again?" When the detective only stared at him, his pale face stoic, Raito sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, Ryuuzaki, the things you come up with. Why the hell would I give you a striptease? Hell, I'm not even sure if I could do one! I mean, it's not like I'm accustomed to such things."

"Well, taking into account Raito-kun's narcissistic nature, I would say that he would easily be able to pull off a striptease, if he would only set his mind to it." Pouting slightly, L shuffled across the bed and perched on the edge, watching Raito turn and glance at his reflection in the full length mirror. "And Raito-kun pretty much performs one every time he undresses anyways, so I really don't see what the big issue is."

"The issue, Ryuuzaki, is that I don't wanna do a fucking striptease! Just because I have sex with you doesn't mean I'm going to bow to your every wish!" Raito ran a hand through his mahogany hair, disrupting the silky strands. "And I'm not narcissistic," he added.

L frowned, his dark eyes narrowing. Climbing off the bed, he came up behind Raito and gently wrapped his arms around the teenager's waist, feeling him stiffen in the embrace. "Raito-kun is being stubborn," he murmured, brushing his lips across the nape of Raito's neck. "My request isn't that unusual, is it?" Sliding his mouth downwards, he bit tan flesh and sucked on the wound, while his hands swept up Raito's shirt clad torso. He wanted to undo the buttons keeping him from caressing the smooth flesh of Raito's stomach, but that would make his request pointless. "Raito-kun…please?"

"Ryuuzaki--fuck," Raito gasped, arching against him. "Don't tease me!"

"Will Raito-kun agree to my request?" The brunette was silent, so L gave his neck a soft lick, running his tongue as far down as Raito's button up shirt would allow. "I would gladly be willing to repay Raito for his service."

"Ryuuzaki…"

Pushing his collar down, L bit the boy's shoulder, drawing circles with his tongue across the silky flesh. "Please, Raito-kun? Just this once?" He could sense the teenager weakening. Raito couldn't say no to him, especially not when he pleaded or begged, as he was doing. "I'll undo the handcuffs, if Raito-kun would like. At least for tonight."

In the mirror's reflection, L could see Raito's eyes widen, the caramel orbs shining thoughtfully. Raito would grab at any chance to have the handcuffs connecting them removed, even if it was only for the night. Whether or not Raito would remain unbound was a totally different matter, as L had several other means of making sure the brunette stayed put, but, if it would help him reach him goal, then L was willing to at least remove the cuffs.

"….you'll remove the handcuffs?"

"I imagine it would be very difficult for Raito-kun to perform a striptease with them on," L murmured, his voice muffled do to the fact his mouth was still on Raito's neck. "So yes; I will remove them."

Raito frowned at him in the mirror, but L's face was perfectly schooled into a calm mask, though his eyes were shrouded with a lusty gleam. Not even he could disguise that….as if he would want to. L liked the teenager to know when he was aroused. "If I do this, will you promise me something?"

"That would depend on what it is Raito-kun wants." L couldn't resist a smirk. Of course Raito would want something else in return, besides the removal of the handcuffs.

"I want to pick what sexual idea we try next," Raito glanced at him over his shoulder, and L saw the sultry grin working its way onto his petal pink lips. So. He was aroused by the idea as well. Excellent. "If you promise me that, then I'll do the damn striptease."

"If Raito-kun swears he'll put all his effort into the requested striptease, then I will consider the idea." And that was the best offer he would give him. He was L, after all. "Will Raito-kun do it?"

Silence swept over them, and L even stilled his hands on the boy's waist. Finally, Raito sighed and slumped against him, his smile unconsciously shifting into a smirk. "…fine." Turning in the older man's arms, he brushed his lips over L's, who flicked his tongue out and ran it over Raito's mouth. The brunette choked back a moan and gently pushed him away, and L smirked, settling himself in his usual perch on the bed. From this angle, L could see both Raito and the reflected image in the mirror, which gave him a clear view of Raito's ass, highlighted by his tight blue jeans. "You better be happy, Ryuuzaki," Raito grumbled, but his voice was darkened with arousal. It made L smile.

"I will be, Raito-kun, when you begin."

The brunette sighed, his fingertips gliding over the top button of his dress shirt. "You are so impatient, Ryuuzaki." A seductive smile touched his lips, and sepia eyes slowly fluttered low, little more than hooded slits of burning caramel. "But, if it's a show you want, then it's a show you get." Then and there, his narcissistic attitude, which he would continue to deny the existence of, kicked in. Swaying his hips, Raito did a little twirl and undid a button, watching the flurry of excitement flash across L's face. Smirking, Raito licked his lips and another button came undone, his fingers caressing the growing triangle of skin.

"Raito-kun…" L felt his cock lurch at the sight. Heat pooled in his groin as he watched Raito sway his hips in time to an imaginary beat, slowly undoing more and more of the tiny buttons until his shirt was completely open, the folds of cotton parting and revealing the golden skin of his muscled chest. Oh, but only if Raito were wearing a tie, L thought. That would make things all the more interesting. "Raito…"

Raito grinned at him and let out a breathy moan, his hooded eyes falling even lower. Sliding a bare hand up his chest, Raito tugged on the collar of his shirt and the cotton fell down his arm. The red marks L's teeth had left were clearly prominent on his skin, and L smiled, though he was trying very hard to ignore the growing bulge in his jeans and watch the erotic display. It was growing to be very difficult, especially when Raito shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, his hands running up and down the naked flesh of his sides. "Ryuuzaki," he moaned, a velvety purr coloring his rich baritone. "Am I any good?"

"Raito-kun underestimated himself," L whispered. "Keep going."

"As you wish." Raito's hands went down, his thumbs hooking in the waistband of his jeans. In true Raito fashion, he was wearing a belt, and it gave L more than a few ideas. Leather sometimes made for better bondage than their handcuffs. "Ryuuzaki, do you want me?"

The detective couldn't speak, so he just nodded. The action only added fuel to the fire, for Raito chuckled and undid his belt, pulling it from its loops and tossing it aside. His jeans, though they were tight, slid down his hips, giving L a faint glimpse of Raito's boxers; red, and silk. Obviously Raito had picked them out.

Tossing his head, Raito started to push his jeans down, and L groaned as the denim began its descent down Raito's slender legs, legs he'd felt wrapped around his waist often enough. They were the same dusky gold as the rest of his body, a perfect compliment to his boxers and dark sepia eyes. "Mmm…this is turning me on," Raito murmured, weaving his hips and shoulders in a seductive dance that grew all the more arousing when the jeans were pooled around Raito's feet. He kicked them aside, lifting an arm above his head as he ran a hand down the length of his lithe body. "I didn't know how much fun this could be."

"Yes…Raito-kun is arousing me as well." As a testament, L cupped the tent in his pants, which was straining his blue jeans as a wet stain began to mar the material. Amazing. He was already hard.

"Hmm…good." His lips curving into a smile that would have beaten the deviousness of the Cheshire cat's, Raito ran a fingertip across the front of his boxers, where he too had a bulge forming. Pale cheeks flushed as he palmed the tent and rubbed his fingers across it, fondling himself through the thin red silk. "Ahh…" Raito let out a moan, his glazed eyes widening.

L watched the scene unfolding before him with a hungry growl threatening to part his lips. Raito had gone from being uptight to mewling like a sex kitten within minutes, and he was violently turned on by the display. So turned on, L knew he wouldn't last much longer. 'I can't take this anymore,' he thought, breathing a tiny groan. 'I need him. _Now_.'

"Ahh--_ahh_--" Raito moaned again, but it was short lived when L practically jumped off the bed, his dark eyes smoldering. "…L? What's going on?"

"Bed. Now." Grabbing his arm, L jerked him forward and Raito yelped, falling onto the bed. Growling, L climbed atop him, straddling the younger boy and ferociously grinning at the stunned, and aroused, look on Raito's face. "Raito-kun has pushed me past my limit, I'm afraid," he licked the boy's ear, hearing him gasp. Digging his nails into Raito's hips, L kissed the hollow of his throat. "And Raito?"

"--yeah?" He gasped, resisting the urge to thrust his hips against L's.

Twisting his fingers in the silk of Raito's boxers, L jerked the material down and threw it aside, his grin turning wickedly evil. When Raito gasped, his cock revealed to the cool air, L leaned up and let his eyes narrow, seeing the horror fly across his lover's face. "Your request has been denied." His hand closed around the weeping member, and all thoughts of arguing with the detective were thrown out the window. Raito cried out and arched off the bed, raising a hand to his lips to muffle the sound. "Now now, Raito, none of that. You know better," L chastised. "Will I have to bind your hands?"

"Fuck--you--" Raito snapped. Well, tried to. His voice was so overlaid with pleasure that it sounded like a husky groan, no matter what he said.

Clucking his tongue, L waggled a finger at the boy. "Such language. Perhaps I should punish you…" reaching over, he grabbed the belt Raito had carelessly tossed aside and caught the flash in the teen's eyes. Ahh. He was still aroused. "If Raito-kun cannot learn to behave, then he needs to be punished." He slammed Raito's arms above his head and wrapped the belt around them, clasping it shut. Raito briefly looked panicked, but then relaxed on the bed, a bright flush staining his cheeks.

"Kinky bastard."

"Mmm…and you love it," L purred, running his tongue across Raito's lower lip. His hands swept down taut arms, tracing slim muscles before dancing over a long neck and equally taut torso. "I like Raito like this. Naked, willing….waiting." His hand fully wrapped around the boy's cock, and he languidly pumped the sticky flesh.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki…please…"

"Please what, Raito? What is it you would like me to do? I might grant this request."

Raito shot him a dirty look, but it dissolved as he let out another moan, his fingers clenching above his head. "Mo--more. I need--more--" panting, he writhed on the bed; L was driving him wild! "Ryuuzaki--L--"

That was all he needed to hear. His self control breaking, L all but ripped his jeans off and shoved his boxers down, his cock slapping against his stomach. Precum smeared his shirt, but he ignored it and whipped the white cotton over his head. He liked to feel his chest sliding against Raito's as they fucked. "Raito-kun….can I"

"No preparations," Raito gasped, his head slamming down onto a pillow, sweat trickling down his face. "Fuck it--just--just fuck me--!"

L grinned, lifting Raito's hips. The teen settled his legs over L's shoulders and his cock brushed Raito's entrance, which, due to their many escapades, was already stretched. 'It shouldn't hurt him too bad.' Gripping slim shoulders, L thrusted his hips forward and speared the boy in one quick move, his cock slickly being caressed by Raito's muscles. It was an unbelievable feeling, and he immediately started slamming in and out of the boy, not even waiting for Raito's approval. "Raito--"

"Ooo…Ryuuzaki…" Raito screamed, his words choked with pleasure. Fire lit his amber eyes with a red-gold glaze as he met L's thrusts, moving his hips. Any pain he'd felt had been eradicated by the pleasure coursing throughout his body, igniting his skin with tiny goosebumps and chills. "Ryuuzaki!" Raito cried out as L took a nipple between his teeth, sucking lightly on the bud. Nimble fingers caressed the other, even as his hips slammed his cock deeper and deeper into the teen, until he finally hit Raito's prostate and Raito fully left the bed, his lips trembling and eyes completely shrouded with dark arousal.

"Raito…" L lifted his mouth and swept his tongue across the planes of Raito's chest. "Raito!" Shifting his hips, his cock met the tender bundle of nerves again, and again, until Raito was little more than a whimpering, sweaty mess. Taking pity, L continued to rub his hand up and down the brunette's cock, fondling his balls as his mouth brushed kisses across Raito's collarbone. "I won't last much longer," he whispered, breathing a stream of warm air besides his ear. Raito shot him a sultry look and groaned, feeling himself tighten in L's hand.

"Okay…just--do it. Come inside me," he whispered, closing his eyes. Biting his lip, L let out a muffled shriek and released himself inside Raito, warm cum slickening the boy's skin. His arms shaking, he fell on top of Raito, who grimaced, feeling him slide out as his legs slid off L's shoulders and lightly hung around the detective's waist. "Ahh--well--that was"

"A breathtaking experience, Raito-kun. Pity. I doubt you'll consider a repeat of tonight's performance?"

Raito wearily smiled at him, and L looked hopeful. _Would_ Raito perform yet another striptease?

"Not a chance, Ryuuzaki."

Well….dammit. He should've known Raito would say no, considering how he'd ended up; being violently taken, with his arms trussed above his head, and sporting several love bites and likely a few new bruises as well. L sighed, pouting slightly. "Very well. I see I cannot change Raito-kun's mind."

"Fuck no you won't. Besides, you already fucking lied to me once tonight! You said"

"I said I would consider Raito's request. Never did I say I would grant it," L murmured, laying his head on Raito's chest, strands of his hair sticking to the golden skin. Sighing, Raito lowered his arms and laid his clenched fist on L's back, his fingertips grazing L's contrasting milky flesh. "Raito-kun was rather good at performing a striptease. You could be a professional."

"I'm sure my dad would love that," Raito grinned at him, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you wouldn't want all those other guys staring at me, would you? I mean, come on. I am good looking. They'd all be drooling over me, begging for my phone number or for sex."

"Chances of Raito-kun being a narcissistic bastard, ninety five percent."

"Hey!" Raito mock glared at him, but L just smiled and tangled his hand in sweaty, yet still unbelievably soft, chocolate tresses, twirling them around his fingers. And there they laid, for several good minutes, until Raito's eyes fluttered closed, his arms slackening. Leaning up, L stared at the glistening Adonis body and face of his lover, watching him sleep with a smile teasing his mouth. Raito just looked too cute when he was asleep.

"Raito must have been tired," L whispered to himself. "He always asks for a shower after copulating." Shrugging, he swiftly undid the belt holding Raito's wrists together and they fell apart, landing on the bed. Oh well. It could wait until Raito woke up. Besides, he didn't want to take a shower by himself. It was boring.

L glanced around the room, searching for something to do. His eyes widened in confusion as he spotted a dark shape on the floor, one he didn't recognize. What could it be? Raito always made sure their room was spotless (damn perfectionist). Glancing at Raito, L carefully slid off the bed and picked it up. It was a tie, one of Raito's. L recognized the silky material. Winding the fabric around his hands, L stared at it for a few seconds, then looked at Raito, who was still slumbering peacefully on the bed. Raito never left anything lying around; it must have fallen off earlier in the day, or the day before, and he just didn't notice.

"Hmm…" L fingered the silk, which was also a bright red, and then felt a smirk slide onto his face.

Surely Raito wouldn't mind some more bondage?

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I personally wouldn't, but poor Raito is a different story. Oh well. I really don't think he'd have much say in the matter. XD Anyway, this was probably one of my shorter one-shots, and yet it had me drooling and fantasizing. Hopefully it did the same for you! But please, let me know in a review!**_

_**Until next time, your adoring authoress,**_

_**Shizuka no Taisho**_


End file.
